


The simple joy of holding a bouquet

by calliopesmind



Series: One Shot Collection D&D OCs [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopesmind/pseuds/calliopesmind
Summary: One-sided love can wreak havoc on both the mind and body. Roots tangle deep inside the body, and petals sprout in the most delicate places. Heartache feeds this curse, and the only known cure is death. Was loving you worth it? I think it was. Allowing myself to experience the joy of loving you is worth every second of the pain I endured.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: One Shot Collection D&D OCs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881358





	The simple joy of holding a bouquet

I can remember the exact minute of the exact day that I fell in love with her. It was the summer right after I turned 15 and I got to spend another long holiday with Filia. We were running down the old wooden staircase that led us from the streets down to the coast. She jumped over almost all the steps, landing on the hot sand and taking off towards the water. I tried to follow close behind her, running barefoot down the stairs. I kept my hand on the railing as I tried to close the distance between us. She didn't even wait for me. By the time I reached the shore, she had already stripped down to her swimsuit. 

“Come on slowpoke!” she called, already starting to wade in the water. 

  
I tried pulling off my jacket but was stopped by a painful stinging on my palm. I looked down at my hand and saw a series of large splinters sticking out of my bloody hand. I stared down in shock, not even sure how to begin treating something like this. Would I get an infection? Is the wood gonna be stuck in my skin forever? What will my dad say when he sees my disgusting hand?

Filia took notice that I hadn't joined her in the water. 

“Are you gonna get in?” she called. 

I couldn't answer her. She started walking toward me and took my hand in hers. 

“Aww, did baby get a booboo?” she laughed. I looked down at her, confused. Her smile quickly faded when she saw I wasn't joining in on the fun. 

“Wait, have you seriously never had a splinter before?” she asked. I shook my head in response. 

She brought my hand down, inspecting it closer. She pulled me down to sit on the sand, keeping a firm grip on my wrist. She quickly searched through her bag and took out a small metal tool.

“I need you to hold still okay? It’s gonna hurt but you’ll be good to go in no time” she said, getting to work right away. 

She pulled out the first splinter from the edge of my palm. I tried my best to hide how much I was hurting. She noticed the tears welling in my eyes and gently rubbed her thumb against my hand. She waited until I was ready before continuing on to the next one. If I focused on how gentle she held my hand, I could almost forget how much pain I was in. My hands were my life. Aside from the calluses on the tips of my crooked fingers, my hands were soft. These hands were only meant to play instruments until I died. But the way she held them so gently, I felt for a second like maybe there was more to life than the music I played

I spaced off for a moment allowing myself to enjoy a moment of being cared for. I came back down to earth again when I noticed Filia tearing off a piece of fabric from the hem of her long skirt. She wrapped the cloth around my palm and pressed a small kiss to my knuckles. I looked towards her, my cheeks burned and I could feel my heart racing. 

“There,” she said. “All better! Doesn't that feel better?” 

We had spent so long sitting on the sand that the sun had started to dip into the western sea. There it was, the exact minute. The orange sky illuminated her olive skin, shining through her pitch-black hair. She looked at me and flashed a big smile. The weight that had been stirring in my chest finally settled, leaving a dull pressure in my lungs. 

“Come on! Let’s go, we’re gonna run out of time!” she said, taking off once again towards the shimmering water. I joined her as fast as I could, letting my legs go numb from the cold. The salty water made my hand sting but I didn't care anymore. The pain washed away with the waves, and I got to enjoy her smile


End file.
